Prental Love
by Kaurudono
Summary: What happens when Naraku and Sesshomaru have a second child after their daughter? What does he have to do with a certain ookami? Yaoi OCXKouga NarakuXSesshomaru InuyashaXMiroku Kagome bashing! Yayy! M for later chapters.


I felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I had to pee, and bad. I untangled myself from Velarie and wobbled to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet, since I couldn't see my own dick anymore. I leaned onto my stomach and started to purr to my baby. I rocked a little then got up. I walked to the sink and washed my hands.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I grasped the sink for support. I began to count the seconds when the pain dispersed. "One, two, three, four, five." I ran my hand over my stomach as I continued counting. I got to 45 and the pain returned. "The baby!" When the pain vanished once again, I ran/wobbled/teetered to Velarie.

"Wake up! Wake up!!" "Unn, what's wrong Haruka?" Then the pain sprang back to life. "Ahh! Baby now!!" Velarie jumped out of the bed and ran to get on some clothes. There was suddenly a loud splashing sound. I dropped into the puddle as the pain over took me. "Shit, this was my favorite carpet." "What was that?"

"My water broke! We have to… hah… go now!!" Velarie returned dressed and ready. He picked me up and blasted off towards the hospital wing. "Nnnnn shit!! Kami!!!" I was in complete pain. I squeezed Velarie's shirt as he flew. "Were almost there." I gritted my teeth as the contractions came closer and closer together. I could feel the baby turning; getting ready to come out.

When we finally reached the hospital, everyone jumped up as if they were expecting me. They put me onto a hover stretcher, and ran to the operating room. I screamed the whole way there. "Dammit, get him out now!!! He's killing me!!!" The nurses held my hand and dressed me into the traditional clothes.

Since this was the King's first grandson, I was to give birth with everyone watching. I was to be dressed in the traditional Vegeta-Sei clothing, and displayed like some animal. When the baby was removed, it was to be pulled out by the mate. (Velarie) I was then supposed to name the child and hold him. While I was in labor, Velarie had to purr next to my stomach so that it would be an easy and safe way to guide the child into the world.

I laid on the stretcher as Everyone watched from the observation room overhead. I screamed as more pain shot through me. I squeezed Kakkarot's hand as the contractions were only a minute apart. The doctor rubbed a solution onto my stomach. He then took out a scalpel and cut into my flesh.

I thought that it would hurt less when he did this but it didn't. Tears streamed down my face as the pain overwhelmed me. "Hold on Haruka!" Kamala moved my bangs from my face; while Raven held my hand. I squeezed Kakkarot and Raven's hand as the doctor dug his hand into my stomach. He cut the umbilical cord, and pulled his hands out. He motioned for Velarie to come over.

Velarie reached in and grabbed our baby and pulled him out. The minute our baby was free he began to scream to the world of his arrival. I smiled as the pain vanished and I heard my sons cries. Everyone in the room bowed down to my son as Velarie showed him to the crowd. Kamala wiped the sweat that had gathered on my forehead away. My hands trembled as Velarie turned to me with our child.

I cried as I saw my son. He had my chocolate brown eyes, and Velarie's sharp nose. His tail was a reddish brown. His eyes were crossed as he tried to focus. I laughed at his face. "Welcome my little prince. I have awaited you for a while." I snuggled my son closer to me. "My little Veruka."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran my fingers through the soft curls on my sons head. He was asleep once again. There were guards everywhere. I felt like some rare jewel. "Shin, where is Velarie?" I asked as I turned to look at Shin. "He is signing documents with Prince Vegeta." My son wiggled on the bed and I sighed. I got up and took off my shirt. Veruka started to fuss and I had to hurry. I walked back over to him and picked him up.

He was constantly trying to look at me. Since he was only a couple days old, he couldn't focus yet. He was born four pounds and seven ounces. I put my nipple to his lips and he latched on hungrily. I winced as grabbed to hard. Shinobu turned and sat on the couch facing the T.V. I smiled as he tried to give me privacy.

Veruka sucked loudly, until he finally let go and burped. I t was so cute. "Oh you are so adorable!" I wrapped him in my arms and sat him in my lap. "Shin can you pass me my shirt?" Shin got out of the chair and picked up my shirt. He handed it to me without making eye contact. "Thanks Shin!" ""Your welcome you're Majesty."

Veruka began to hiccup and I had to pat his back, or he would have thrown up. When he finished, he yarned and licked his lips. He was just to much like his father. "I'm going to take a nap okay Shin?" "Ok you're Majesty." With that he walked into the living room. I curled up on my side and placed Veruka in my arms against my chest. He fisted some of my hair and fell asleep. I followed soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Velarie walked into the room and smiled at what he saw. He walked over and ran his fingers through my hair. I sighed in my sleep as his nails scratched my scalp. I leaned into his touch as he scratched harder. Veruka opened his eyes and looked at his father. He reached his hands up and began to giggle out of control.

I laughed and handed him to his father. I sat up and watched them interact. I loved to see them play. Veruka's laugh was so cute. I laid back onto my bed and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you sleeping my little Prince? It is time for you to finally become mine. You can never escape me. I am your one and only mate. I am your master." I sat up in bed startled as the voice faded away. I was sweating profusely and had the sheets fisted into my hands. I looked to my left and saw Velarie peacefully asleep. I looked for Veruka, and felt his ki in his nursery.

I laid back down and scooted closer to Velarie. I was still a little scared. Velarie wrapped his arm around my waist and his tail around my thigh. I sighed at the feeling. I drifted off to sleep instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke as a shrill scream ran through the wall. "Well damn." I sat up and walked into the nursery and saw Veruka thrashing his arms and legs screaming at the top of his little lungs. His tail was all puffed out in a threatening manner. It would have been scary, but he had such a small tail.

I reached into his crib and picked him up. As I held him, his little tummy growled. "Aww, Misuu's sorry. I didn't know you were hungry." I sat in the silver and blue rocking chair. Veruka latched on immediately and calmed as he ate. His tail wrapped around my wrist and moved up and down.

I sung a lullaby that my misuu used to sing to me. A few minutes passed and I could feel that he was getting sleepy, so I stood and laid him into his crib. He began to fuss, but I rubbed his tummy and he soon fell victim to a full stomach of food.

I walked back into my room and sat on the bed next to Velarie. I smiled to myself as I relished on what had just happened a few days ago. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a warm embrace. I sighed as my head rested on Velarie's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it Veruka." "Mmm." I grabbed his hand before he could topple over. "Come on Veruka! You can do it." Velarie was on the other side of the room with his arms open. Veruka took another step towards his father. He knitted his brows in concentration. I smiled even wider as he made his way to his father all by himself.

"Yayy Veruka!!!" I said clapping my hands. Velarie scooped him up and swung him around; his laughter floating through the room. There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Kakkarot and Vegeta walked into the room. "It's time for dinner." Kakkarot smiled as he watched Velarie and Veruka play. Veruka turned his head and saw Kakkarot and Vegeta.

"Kay! Geta!" Veruka began to reach for Kakkarot. Velarie laughed at his onisan's new nickname. "What the hell is Geta?" "Watch your mouth Vegeta. No cussing." Vegeta looked at me and snorted.

We all turned and walked into the dinning room. When we arrived, everyone was already there. We sat in our seats and ordered dinner. "What do you want Veruka?" "Mood!" "No son, food not mood." Velarie corrected. I ordered spaghetti, which was Veruka's favorite. When the food arrived, Veruka clapped his hands. Which received a round of quiet laughter.

After Veruka was fed, he leaned against my chest and put his hand onto his tummy. "Misuu." I looked down at him. "Yes?" He pointed to the empty plate of spaghetti and said, "Yumminess all gone now." I laughed, "Yes, Yumminess all gone." He curled into my arms and fell asleep for all to see. His little tail wrapped around my wrist and squeezed. I looked at it and smiled. I ran my fingers through the now charcoal colored tail and heard Veruka purr.

I smiled a loving smile at my sons sleeping form. It was soon to be his first birthday in three days. I had a huge party planned for him. "Are you ready to go Haruka?" I looked up at the mention of my name and saw a very proud Velarie looking at me lovingly. "Yes, we're ready."


End file.
